


winter mornings with you.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Morning Kisses, Naked Cuddling, Slice of Life, draco's his boyfriend, harry is infamous in true crime circles and is in a band that cedric writes for, ok so some lore to explain:, viktor is famous for racecar driving and soccer, weird amount of lore for a small fic but okay, while cedric is a musician songwriter for harry and soccer player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: While the morning finds snowflakes tickling across the stiff metal of the black motorbike outside their home, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory are unbothered, unfazed and perhaps completely unaware of the cold weather at all.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	winter mornings with you.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hey, this is my first time writing the two of them alone but I hope you like it!

While the morning finds snowflakes tickling across the stiff metal of the black motorbike outside their home, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory are unbothered, unfazed and perhaps completely unaware of the cold weather at all. Well, they would be if not for the cold wind slipping through the cracked open window pane from the night before - a night of messy kisses and hours of passionate sex that felt more like a competition than the sweet embrace those trashy romance eroticas Cho reads - and for Cedric's cold feet. 

"You," Viktor breathes against the soft fluff of chestnut brown hair of his lover, causing the strands to blow with the motion, "are ze coldest man I haff ever met." 

Cedric chuckles gently, sending warmth through Viktor's body at the noise and he makes a silent vow to himself that no matter what, he would never let anything happen to the perfect man enclosed in his arms right now, and the skin of his chest near Cedric's mouth, is warmed by him too, "You remember Draco Malfoy?" 

He does not. He raises an eyebrow before admitting, "No." 

While with some it would make him feel dumb, Cedric's grey eyes - when did he lift his head to make eye contact? - are filled with nothing but fond helpfulness as he explains, "Harry - you remember Harry Potter?" 

"True crime boy," he nods simply and Cedric follows his meaning, nodding along before explaining again, 

"And the guy I work with for music?" Viktor nods and Cedric repeats like a path, "His boyfriend, the blonde one, runs colder than _anyone_ I've ever met." 

Cedric's laugh follows Krum on the desperate and sweet victory of falling, tripping, drowning in his love for this man, staring at him with eyes full of love and hands gentle on the naked skin of his back, feeling the way the vertebrae of his spine are strong against Krum's hands. 

While he does not fully understand his lover's music, he is nothing but supportive of it while Viktor's own claim to fame sees him both in the seat of a race car and alternatively, on the soccer field. They had met there, Cedric a pretty boy musician doing a fundraising game out of the goodness of his heart while Viktor was chosen as a volunteer by his agent, a tall man named Karkaroff that if you could get him drunk enough, Cedric would admit he doesn't like. 

He does not remember this other boy, not until he imagines Harry Potter, scrawny and dark with a perpetual frown and general anxious buzz around him but from the photos he saw recently, the true crime man had filled out his own frame, body broader and happier when in the presence of the blonde man and - _oh._

"Do you mean ze boy who flirted with me?" He asks gently, not quite sure how upset Cedric would be at the recall of a time where the two of them were too confused in their emotions that they hadn't been together yet but Cedric is reasonable, practical and gloriously blessed as a human being so his answer is a simple laugh that heats Viktor inside like a furnace, 

"Yeah," A hand comes up to scratch at the back of his own neck and Viktor traces that hand with hungry eyes as his brain works over an idea, "He was drunk." 

He isn't thinking about the Malfoy boy or Cedric's friend, True Crime Boy but when he flips them over, kneeling between the widespread of Cedric's long legs to look him in those gorgeous grey eyes and leans dow to kiss him hard on the mouth. 

As they kiss, he considers his mother's wedding ring in the bottom drawer of their bedside table in a little box and thinks of Rita Skeeter daring to call Cedric his _trophy husband_ in one of her gossip columns. 

_Let's make at least half of that right,_ he thinks, pulling away to dig a hand through their drawer. 

_Let's make it real._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
